Handlers
Handlers are the good folks who roleplay as the characters in the SOTF roleplaying game, or, in other words, handle the characters. Handlers are also known as users and members, among other names. WARNING: This page is incomplete. There are lots of members from both versions that haven't even created characters (or posted, either), and, as such, probably won't be added onto the list unless they hold some sort of significance. For that reason, if you want the real list of members, then please consult the site, otherwise you'll be missing details. Current Staff Team *Megami - V1 Moderator, V2 Administrator, V3 Administrator, V4 Administrator, V5 Staffer *Namira - V3 Moderator, V4 Senior Moderator, V4 Administrator, V5 Staffer *MurderWeasel - V4 Senior Moderator, V4 Administrator, V5 Staffer *MK Kilmarnock - V4 Moderator, V5 Staffer *Ruggahissy - V4 Moderator, V5 Staffer *Rattlesnake - V5 Staffer *Violent-Medic - V5 Staffer Former Staff: *Kaishi - Founder, V1 Administrator (Retired) *Sephy - V1 Moderator (Retired) *Swoosh - V1 Moderator (Retired) *LadyMakaze - V1 Administrator, V2 Moderator, V2 Administrator *Slayer - V1 Administrator, V2 Administrator *Bukowski - V2 Mod-in-Training, V2 Moderator, V2 Administrator, V1 Mini-Moderator *Theseus - V1 Moderator, V2 Administrator, V3 Moderator *Jotun - V2 Moderator (Retired) *Persephone. - V2 Moderator *Mitsuko2 - V2 Moderator *Baby_G - V3 Moderator (Retired) *Chase - V3 Administrator, V2 Administrator, V1 Mini-Moderator *Riserugu - V3 Honorary Staff Member, V2 Administrator, V1 Co-Administrator *CycoKiller - V3 Moderator *Detective Archer - V3 Moderator, V4 Senior Moderator *choic - V3 Moderator, V4 Senior Moderator (Retired) *d0ddi0slave - V4 Administrator (Retired), V3 Moderator, V2 Administrator, V1 Moderator/Co-Administrator *ZombiexCreame - V4 Moderator (Retired) *Outfoxd - V4 Moderator, V5 Pregame Moderator (Retired) *Greg The Anti-Viking - V4 Moderator (Retired) *Scipher - V3 Moderator, V4 Senior Moderator *Crash - V3 Moderator, V3 Administrator, V4 Administrator *faceinabook - V4 Moderator *CaseyNuge - V4 Moderator *BetaKnight - V4 Moderator, V5 Staffer Active Members Below is a list of members who are currently actively roleplaying with us (as of V5). Our members are from a variety of different backgrounds and countries, and range in age from approximately 15 to roughly 30. We're a very diverse community all around, from ages to ethnicities to the amount of roleplaying experience we have under our belts, and we're always looking for new users to come join in on the fun! *Aura Master Fox *Arscapi *BetaKnight *BROseidon *ChainmailleAddict *Chib *Ciel *CondorTalon *DocBalance *decoy73 *D/N *Espional *Fioriboy *Hallucinogenic *Hollyquin *Jace *JamesRenard *Jonny *KamiKaze *Laurels *Limisios *LocoBroJoe *LordB *Mimi *MK Kilmarnock *Kalopsia *MurderWeasel *Namira *NotAFlyingToy *Pigeon Army *Rattlesnake *Rocky2010 *Skraal *SRJJJB *Stark *TDS *Un-Persona *Will *Xylophonefairy *Zabriel Retired Members SOTF's been around for a long time, and as such, we've seen many handlers come and go. Please note that not all handlers are listed here. Instead, only handlers who have at least created one character have been listed. For a full members list, please refer to the forum. *Acelister *Anderson *Asano *Atomic_Waffle *Batspleenfriend *Bloody_Fists *BRMitsuko12 *brokenCODA *chibinanashi *Cldukillurbestfriend *Croco *Crash *Daemonic_Wulf *Doink *Doom Noggin *CorruptDropbear *ekim11 *Ella *Endless_Helix *Fanatic *Foamy *Friendly_Ghost *FrozenPrince *Gambit508 *General Goose *Ginsenshi *Guitarjack87 *infinityhype *Inky *Jackson *JayneBrown *Jun *Killer_Moth *KingKamor *Kiri666yama *Korazon *Kuroiraishu *Kuze *Lacus *laZardo *Little Boy *Maku *Mienai Itami *Mihiro *Minase/Girl## *MismatchedEyes *Mitsuko2 *Moth *Nadir *Narfinkool *Nealosi *No-Life King *nowave *NyteDarkness *OnceForgotten *Orangeflamingo *Phreakride *Pickle *Poptart *Ricni Lotra *Ryzt *Sarigasi Lian *Scipher *selphie_trabia *Serapindal *Shula *Sister Grimm *Skythe *storyspoiler *Strawberry Prince *Super Llama *supermom *SweetPea22 *TheLonesome *T-Fox *Toukan *UCheatingBASTARD *valamir *Vasjarai *Whiz *Wicked Icon *wild_seven *Yossarian *Yumi22 *Yvaine